Cleaning this gun
by crazy4twilight1901
Summary: I get up from passing out and find Renee with a bottle in her hand n a cigret in the other watching our baby crawl. I think to myself why did she get married to me if she hates me and dont got the right smarts to not smoke around our new born baby girl?


**This story is mostly based on the song "Cleaning this gun" by Rodney Atkins.**

**The main point of views in this story is Charlies and some of Renee's and I only am doing hers to show you how differently the two are lol as if ya didnt probley already know that, Then the point of views change When Bella is born to mostly her and her dad. The basic summery of this Charlie's a great father and will do all he can for his Family but how great will he be when his daughter starts to Rebel against him and his wife. His wife gets bored of him and wants to end there marrage and try and date one of there daughters soon to be ex-friends.**

The declaration of Independence,

Think i could tell you that first sentence,

but then I'm lost.

Charlies pov:

Today is my Last year at high school but the school I am at is not the same as the other school I've been to cause i just got out of an expensive boarding school my parents made me attend most of my life cause they didn't really want me home all the time. So I just arrived out side of this big old brick prison looking building which they call the high school how lovely.

I start near the school and notice some people staring i guess it cause I'm new to this school and these people but at least my friend Billy got his parents to let him come to this school that way i wouldn't be the only new guy here and I'd at least know one person.

Which I most greatly appreciate, I walk towards the main office once I enter the school and there's a brown wavy haired lady with glasses once I'm directly in front of her she looks through a few papers and then looks up at me through her glasses and says hi how can i help you. Hi um my name is Charlie swan and my parents got me transferred from Northwest school, OK well hold on one second young man.

She turned around and started going though some folders and then she turned back around, here you go sir this is a slip you need to have signed by your home room teacher and this here is your slip and make sure you get it signed by your home room teacher and this here is your class schedule. OK thanks, i turned and walked off down a long hall way.

On my way to find my locker I looked over my class schedule and noticed that my first class was history my most hated subject, oh well guess I should just try to stay unnoticed so i don't get asked much. Now I finally made it to my locker and I put most my stuff in except my history book and my notebook and as I turned after closing my locker i saw my friend Billy and a small smile crept over me.  
Hi he said, hey I said back and then i started walking and he followed.

So which class you got first Billy asked um history how about you? English, So ill see you at lunch? Yeah Billy said and then started walking to another hall way i didn't notice before. It didn't take me long to get to History, this school was definitely smaller then the boarding school i went to.

When I walked in the room was only half filled with other students and the teacher hadn't showed yet but the name tag on the desk said Mrs. Varner so i braught the one slip i was handed and put it on her desk for her to sign and walked over to the back of the room to where i was on the half side that was now starting to fill with more students.

I started fiddling with some of my past history notes just going over them when I saw a beautiful girl with blondish brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, she looked around the room and then came and took a seat next to me looking a little surprised and i guess it's cause i was still kinda staring at her so I quickly started looking at my notebook again and I realized I had forgotten to get a pen to take notes with .

I looked over at her since she was closer to my desk and said hi... I'm Charlie, she then turned from looking at the front of the class room, she smiled and said hey I'm Renee and your new here aren't you? Yes I said kinda slow and drawn out a bit, So how do you like it here? Um kinda alright I guess different from my other school though, oh OK Renee said ok I said and then in a voice almost to a whisper I said do you have a pen I could borrow? I sounded so stupid asking a person I just met a few seconds ago to borrow a pen.

Renee pov:

There I was about to kiss the most cutest actor Ive ever seen and I had my arms wrapped around him so tightly and Jim whispered in my ear and said will you marry me, I smiled and said very quickly in a perky squeal YES!!!!! and that's when he started to lean in towards my lips and I to his. Beep, beep, beep..... I hit the alarm clock as hard as i could. Ugh I hate that damn thing its always messing up my dreams, but i guess it will keep on like that until this summer or more like this weekend when I can sleep in and not have to go to school.

I got up from my cozy bed and went over to my closet and grabbed some jeans and a white tee and a Grey button down sweater and my under garments and went to the bathroom for my daily routine of taking a shower and getting ready for school, after I had my shower and was done and i was dressed i quickly brushed my hair putting it in to a bun with a clip. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper as I passed by it and made my way to the kitchen where i saw my dad eating toast and reading the sports section of the news paper, I looked at him and then at the spot my mom normally sat at and flashed a curious look at my father and once he saw he said she Had to go in early today.  
And my mouth formed an oh and I bounced my way to the cabinet to get some frosted flakes and took out a bowl and a glass for milk, then took a seat next to my father and ate.

So he said looking up from the paper and i copied him and said SO.... You seem very perky this morning sleep well my child? I smiled at him and said actually yes I slept wonderfully. That's nice he said and Renee I wanted to go ahead and tell you I have a business trip I'm gonna be on for a few days So I wont be home until Wednesday late and you mom will be working earlier then she was now cause the hospital need most there nurses for morning shift.

Alright dad no problem I can manage and after was finished with what i said my dad took one look at me and then sipped the last of his coffee and said ok but if you need either of us in case of an emergency we both have our cell phones, OK thanks dad and with that he got up kissed my forehead and said Ill see you in a few... days and picked up a brief case and a duffel bag.  
I got up and moved towards him and gave him a hug and said or more like sang in a way BYEEEE DADDY........ He smiled really big and said one last good bye before he walked out, I walked back to my seat and finished the bowl of cereal and glass of milk before I hopped off of the chair and clean my dishes then ran up the stairs to put on a Lil eye liner and strawberry flavored lip gloss.

I ran down the stair case and out the door to my Lovely Red jeep wrangler I've spent a year fixing it up since I got it last year from a friend of mine and I just feel in love with it after all the time I spent making it look good so i could drive.

On the way to school I remembered my friend Rebbecca Telling me her brother was gonna be starting class at my school and so was his friend I just hope that bother of them are friendly and patient cause with some people at forks high, some kids are just a little too harsh here. When I reached the school I get out of the car and headed straight for the schools library to re-turn some books.

I started to walk towards the school building when I realized that if I didn't go ahead n make my way towards home room Id be late for class again So I should return the books at lunch time.

When I entered the building I rushed down the halls to my locker and hurried getting the books I needed n putting my school bag away.

When I started on my way to class I noticed that I wouldn't be any later then some the students in the class I would be ok. Once I entered the class room I noticed this guy with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and he looked a little nervous I guess cause he is new to this school, I walked to wards him and took my seat and tried to keep my eyes forward so I didn't stare at him too much cause I know that's what everyone does to the new kid in school cause there not use to them.

A few seconds later He started to talk Hi..... I'm Charlie he said then I turned around and looked at him and said Hey I'm Renee then in a low voice like he was trying to make it so no one heard he said do you have a pen I could borrow.

I thought about it for a few seconds and then realized I for got to answer so I took out my extra pen and said sure and Handed it to him.

Charlie's pov:

I was a little surprised she didn't look at me like I was stupid for asking her that but was very grateful she let me borrow her pen so after I took then pen I said thanks and she whispered Ur welcome which was a little odd that she whispered and when I turned around I realized the teacher had just sat at her desk and understood right away why she whispered.( I know he sounds real stupid but he's new and nervous and not to happy that he had to ask to borrow some ones pen lol) Then the teacher got up and started talking, Well class today we have a new student and Id like ya-ll all to welcome him.

Now Mr. swan please stand up and introduce yourself to the class. Gosh how embarrassing this always is and I then stood up and said Hi I'm Charlie swan and quickly sat down.

Now class today we will be reading Pages 48 to 55 in your History book and you all have 3 Days to memorize the Declaration of Independence then there will be a quiz on what it says and an Essay of what the Declamation of independence means to you Mrs. Varner said and then went on about it a little more before saying now class read in your books now and said for John Newton to read the first page allowed while the rest of the class read in silence and after we finish reading the chapters she assigned us she said that we need to remain silent and in our seats.

She then turned around to the Bord and started to write out some of what the Essays should look like and what the declaration of independence means to her and that was the last thing I remembered before I started to drift off. Next thing I know someone was poking me with a pencil and I open my eyes and see Renee trying to wake me up by poking me, Hey you need to get up she said class is over and you slept through the hole thing.

I rubbed my eyes and mumbled sorry and she got up n walked out and that's when I noticed the room had just gotten emptied and was now starting to fill up with more kids coming in and I got up and walked out to my next class. I found it a little odd that there wasn't more people in the Hall but that may just be because I'm not use to a school this size.

The next couple of classes past by in a blur and then it was time for lunch, I couldn't wait to find Billy and talk to him about Renee I couldn't seem to get her off my mind and I'm sure unlike me she actually dates guys and has a boyfriend But anyways she was the first person who actually talked to me and everyone else just acted like I was an Alien from another planet and that could be because I'm new or how I dress is so dull but who cares As I entered the cafeteria I noticed it was pretty full and I might have a difficult time trying to find Billy in here, So I went and got my tray of food and walked around for a little bit till I noticed Billy sitting at a table talking to some girl with pretty ice blue eyes and brown hair.

I walked over and once saw me he said hey this is Sarah Thomson and Sarah this is my good friend Charlie Swan, Sarah and I exchanged hello's as I sat down in the empty seat next to my friend. As they started to talk I stared off into space thinking about how my day has gone and how I only know what the first part of the declaration of Independence means and I'm not even sure what it means to me.

I was suddenly snapped back into reality when I heard Sarah talking to billy about Renee and I was kinda of eager to know more about her so I made sure I listened in on the conversation, Sarah says Renee is the one person here who don't judge no one and she is pretty cool with everyone even tho she only really hangs out with the cool girls and guys in the school.

Billy says OK that's cool so anyone else here friendly without you knowing them first I mean knowing that your the new kid and needs some guidance or something around school he said with a wink.

She just smiled and said if you need someone to show you around or try to keep you out of trouble I'll volunteer if you need, He grinned wide and said yeah I like that and that's when I decided to but in and ask her a question. So Sarah how long have you been here um this year would be my last the same as ya ll, oh ok so what kind of a person is Renee I mean I saw her in my history class and I was kinda interested in her she seemed very nice and sweet and cute.

Uh she is kind of weird but she is very nice and sometimes she can be too enthusiastic, Everyone almost in this school says she is a little off but that just makes some the guys more attracted to her and there is this rumor going around that she poisoned a guy cause he dated her for a little while and then he started spreading rumors that they had sex so she broke up with him, 3 days later he got chicken pocks and he was too old to get it so they thought some how she poisoned him and made him get it but that was only a rumor.

Oh poor girl anyways thanks Sarah, Hey you guy's I need to go I only got a few mi-nits to start looking for my class and I'd like to find it before there are a whole lot of students in the halls or something so ill catch ya later.  
Alright bye Charlie and it was nice to meet you Sarah said I said bye and waved to my friend Billy before I started on my way out.

Renee pov:

After History and I had woke the new kid so he would'nt get embarrassed by the teacher waking him up like I had last year haha fun times NOT I'd love never to remember that and I was laughed at by two differnt kids who were in the class at that time soo embarrising anyways here I was almost to gym which was the next class I had after History and I cant wait til I get there I loved that we were doing track today it was me and Lizzy my best friend aka full name Elizabeth Hale has been my best friend since the second grade and we have been really good friends since then and have always talked about everthing and all. while I was thinking about track and only a lil ways away from the gym entrance someone just then came up from behind me and puts one hand over my eyes and the other around my waist and slowly moves me while they walk. I panicked and felt a lil worried as I try and elbow them and I heard a dark laugh come from the person and they said dont worry its only me in a deep voice I turned and didn't believe who i saw it was my long lost boyfriend James .

A/N:**Dont judge this first chapter too much and Im sorry its not very long,It will get longer I promise. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far and thanks to all who read.**


End file.
